The Boy Who Lived
by FireFlower07
Summary: Something fell from the sky and destroyed a town.Himura Kenshin was the only survivor. His life seemed to go on regularly until Kamiya Kaoru entered hislife. That day an accident occured at his school.An explosion.This tiny incident may unite them forever


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But the characters like Sakura (who you will meet in a moment) are rightfully mine.

Alittle Introduction: Okay, Hi everyone! Some of you may know me from my other stories but for those that do not, I'm FireFlower07! Hahaha. Anyway, this story is kind of a mystery, horror, supernatural, fantasy, romantic thing. It has a bit of everything if ya know what I mean. It kind of starts off as a Harry Potter like thing...but he doesn't possess powers, sorry. Hehe...well I just wanted to get you guys familiar with it before everyone starts.

_Warnings: The begining is kinda tragic for some people to think about._

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

The Boy who lived

**Chapter 1: Explosion**

(Epilogue)

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

------------

"Mommy! Mommy, look! It's a shooting star!" The woman glanced up at the sky at which her young son pointed. "Wow! It does look like it."

"It is, Mommy, it is!"

She smiled at her sons frustration to get her to believe but little did he know that she believed more than he himself. The sky had fallen to a darkest of blue but not yet to be considered black. The moon was no where to be seen but was present for they could see in front of them. The little boy began to trail off, as if following the flying object.

"Kenshin! Kenshin, you come back here!"

Kenshin didn't listen. Well he couldn't really hear her. For the flying object had yet to be a shooting star anymore. It was now a bright red flame and heading straight for the forest infront of him. It wasn't a UFO and it wasn't a meteor...so what...?

Kenshin's mother ran after him and dragged him back towards their house. Kenshin cried out. "No! Mommy...!" But she didn't listen, for she too was afraid of what this object might be. Kenshin hissed and hesitated but soon gave in to his mother's arm and ran after her.

Their house wasn't that of a rich person's. It was like a big cottage kind of...just not made of logs. Kenshin shut the door behind him. Just before his mother closed the house door, Kenshin got a glimpse of a big bright red light shine out from the forest. He took a few steps back. He was the only boy in his house. It was just he, his mother, and his three sisters. All in their teens.

"Take Kenshin out back and stay put! You hear?" His sisters nodded towards their mother and hawled Kenshin off through the back door. "Mommy!", he shouted. But she didn't say anything in response. She merely opened the front door once again and revealed the bright flaming light.

He and his sisters stopped once a couple yards away from the house. One of his sisters led him into a nearby forest where no light shed. It was where a night crawler would possibly hide. She knelt down to Kenshin's level.

"Alright, Kenny...you listen closely okay?" Kenshin could feel the fear in her voice and his vision started to blur. "What's going on, sissy? Why didn't mommy come with us?" She didn't answer his question. "Momma's fine, Kenny." She looked back at her sisters who stood behind her red-headed brother. They too were strucken with fear.

"It'll be alright, you guys. Mamma's going to be fine.", she whispered. But the truth was..she wasn't sure of that. She had yet the slightest thought that their mother would make it out of there alive. Nor the neighbors who lived near. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and the forest in which the flame had stricken, was scattered to peices in mid-air.

The siblings watched in fear as the house they once lived in was also blown to flames of the thing that had landed. Kenshin's sisters then sheilded him, all hovered over him...as if incasing him. But still...he saw what was happening. One eye peaked through his sisters grasp to see the entire town being destroyed.

Buildings were blown away...the only remains were a hot red flame. People screaming, panicking...soon the screaming stopped. That wasn't a good sign though. Because there were no longer any people left to scream. The neighborhood was gone. The town was gone.

All seemed to stop for a moment. But just as one of his sisters began to cry, the monsterous flame revealed a figure of a human. A figure of flames. It seemed to be looking for someone or something.

It tilted it's head in an unhumanly direction towards Kenshin and his sisters. But no...It was staring right at them. It could see them! It started off slow towards the forest and then picked up speed once positive that they we alive. It stopped just in front of the first tree. Staring. Watching as his sisters protected him. It almost seemed to be hesitating...but soon recovered and held it's head to the sky and let out a loud shreiking noise. Along with the sound, the flames from its body let loose, aiming directly for them.

Then that moment...that glimpse...the last glimpse he would ever have of his town came to him. The heating flames of the monster hitting his sister in front of him. He heard their scared screams. That's all he could hear at that moment. Screams. Nothing but.

Whatever it was...whatever or whomever it was searching for...it got.

-------------

------------

-----------

----------

---------

--------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

12 years later...

-

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

--------

---------

----------

-----------

------------

-------------

"Yo, Kenshin! Over here!", a voice called out. Kenshin turned around to find that it was none other than his best friend, Sanosuke Sagara. The boy was tall, somewhere around 6 ft. Much taller than Kenshin, who was around 5'1. But hey, he's only 16, he's still growing. Kenshin walked over to him. He was also dressed in slightly baggy dark blue pants and a white T-shirt. His usual red bandana tied around his spiky brown hair.

"Hey, Sano." He gave him a smirk. "I got Ms. Yakoyumi today. Boy, she's hott." Kenshin sighed and shook his head. "Sano...is that all that you can think about? Why don't you try concentrating on school?" Sanosuke halted. Kenshin noticed and stopped too. Sano stood there, staring at him like he was an idiot. "What do you mean...concentrate on school? Who are you and what have you done with my buddy?"

Kenshin chuckled. "I was just kidding with you, Sano. Everyone in the school knows that all you are capable of thinking about is the female species. The only class you've really succeeded in was Health...on the subject of anatomy." Sanosuke turned a slight shade of red and kept on walking.

Kenshin followed him to his locker, where he met up with his girlfriend, Sakura. Her fairly long black hair which reached her shoulders when down was tied into a low ponytail that resembled Kenshin's own. Her dark blue jeaned skirt came down to mid way between her thigh and her knees with a pink t-shirt with the label "taken, sorry!" on the front that just barely covered her waist. Sanosuke always says that her skirts are way too long...but Sano...well Sano will be Sano.

She was leaning against a locker beside his with her books already in her hand. Her brown eyes, staring into Sano's. He walked up and gave her a good morning kiss and started to unlock his locker. Kenshin walked over as well to greet her in a slightly less approaching manner. He merely said "Hey."

"Hiya, Kenshin. How's it going?"

"It's going great, Sakura. And you?" She reagained her staright figure. "I'm good too." She turned to her boyfriend, who was staring at the contents of his locker. She giggled and pushed him aside, handing him her books. "Here, I'll get them. You're such a dope."

"Oh...you don't know the half of it.", sighed Kenshin. Sanosuke shot a playful glare towards him. That's when the bell sounded and students started to hurry to their classes. Kenshin waved Sano and Sakura off.

Kenshin stepped into the classroom full of students. The teacher, Hajime Sieto, glared daggers at him. "Himura! This is your third lateness! Detention, you brat!" Kenshin hissed at the man and took his seat, getting a laughter out of the class. "Be quiet!", shouted Hajime. The class fell silent and focused on him as he began to unroll the over-head screen.

Kenshin leaned back in his chair and stared as the class watched the teacher scribble letters and numbers onto the lightened screen. Math just seemed to run in one of Kenshin's ears and out the other. This is so lame, he thought. Just as he was raising his hand to ask to be excused, he caught a girl step into the classroom in the corner of his eye. His hand seemed to freeze in mid-air. Hajime heard the footsteps and saw his students focusing on something in particular and turned to her.

"Can I help you young lady?"

She stepped back, a little scared of Hajime. She's caught sight of his wolf-like eyes. But none the less managed to look away. "Ah...yes. I'm..ah...a new student."

The girl was atleast one inch shorter than Kenshin. Her long black hair tied into a high pontail that swung from the opposite direction in which she would turn. She was dressed like any other girl from this planet. A light blue long-sleeved shirt that had a slogan that read: "I'm a nice girl...when I wanna be" on the front. Her long jeaned skirt reached her knees.

She talked to Sieto for a few moments and then was seated in the seat diagonal from Kenshin. "Yes?" Kenshin turned around. "Huh?" Seito glared. "What is it? What do you want, Himura!" Kenshin had just noticed that his hand was still in the air. He quickly pulled it down, blushing a rosy red. Hajime smirked and continued on with his lesson. Who is this girl, he thought to himself. I wonder if she's from around here?

Class didn't seem to last that long to Kenshin. Well all he thought about was the new student that came to his math class.

When the bell sounded, the whole class rushed from their seats before Seito could have a chance to dismiss them. Kenshin walked behind the new girl until she reached the hallway. Her hair...it smelled so good. He couldn't seem to pin-point the spray or whatever she may have used.

Sanosuke and Sakura approached just then, noticing Kenshin's stare at the girl. Kenshin bumped right into Sanosuke. Sano looked at him with a smirk. "Who's the new girl?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Dunno. She just came to Math class. She smells really good." Sakura started her little giggle again. "Smells good? What exactly does she smell like?" Kenshin shrugged again and walked through the hallway. He watched as some kids ran through the front doors acting as if they were 10th graders on study hall. Kenshin couldn't wait until he was in 10th grade.

Kenshin suddenly stopped, noticing the familiar scent. It was that girl. Right infront of him. How she get there before he, he thought. And she paused herself right beside his locker and started to unload some of the books she'd gotten from teachers.

Sanosuke gave Kenshin a light push towards her. He turned around to look at him. "Go on...to your locker I mean." Kenshin gave his friend a 'you're such a weirdo' look and continued towards the girl. She didn't seem to notice him until he started unlocking his locker. She turned her head in his direction and then back to her locker.

Kenshin got what he needed and shut his locker door. Then he spotted a loose book tilting away from her locker. It was ready to fall right on her head. But Kenshin managed to catch it in time. Right before it reached her hair to be precise. The girl looked shockingly up at the book and then sighed a big relief at him. She grabbed the book from his grasp and stuck it back into her locker this time making sure that it was secure.

"Thank you.", she spoke.

Kenshin could feel his cheeks heat a bit. "It's no problem." Sano decided to cut in at that moment. "Hey, there missy. My name's Sanosuke Sagara." He reached out his hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you Sanosuke." Sakura was next to interduce herself. Then they all stared towards Kenshin.

He realized it and reached out his hand as well. He didn't see why it was necessary for a hand shake from all of them...but he just went with the flow. "And I am Kenshin Himura."

"Kenshin Himura...", she repeated. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kenshin stared at her big blue eyes watched him. Kaoru Kamiya..., he thought. Yet another silence trailed in and Sano was forced to break it. "So, missy...where are you heading to this period?" Kaoru jumped out of her stare at Kenshin, letting go of his hand, and picked up her books.

"Uh..." She glanced at her schedule. "Science...in A25" Sanosuke laughed. "Well what a coincidink. Kenshin's going the same place!" Kenshin turned at bit red at Sano's coment. Kaoru looked at him once again getting caught in his violet eyes. "Oh...well maybe you could show me the way, if your not too busy, that is?" Kenshin laughed. "Too busy? The only thing that would keep me busy out here is a bikini contest." Sano chuckled and lead Sakura off towards another part of the school.

Kaoru waved them goodbye and followed Kenshin. She watched as his long, red main swung against his back. His black shirt really let that out. His tan skin almost seemed too beautiful to be real. He had the pace of an athlete. She had to run a couple of times to keep up. Kenshin saw this and slowed a little, bringing her to his side.

"So...where are you from, Ms. Kaoru?" Kaoru stared at him. Ms.? she thought. "I'm from around here. Just dropped out of private school."

Kenshin chuckled. "I can't imagine that being fun..having to wear the same taky uniform where you can't make into something you like or nothing..." Kaoru laughed. "I didn't know you cared so much about what you wear." Kenshin wanted to slap himself. "Oh..no..I didn't mean it to come out like I'm a wanna be fashion designer or something."

Kaoru shook her head and stared down at her books. "I wish I could just go somewhere where all you could see were stars...just an open plain or something. Just lay on the grass and stare up at the sta-" She cut herself off. She looked like an idiot blabbing this stuff out to some really cute guy she just met! Kenshin looked at her. "You like that kinda stuff too?" he said.

"Yeah...you do?" Kenshin nodded. "I used to live in a place like that." His voice seemed scared in that sentence. Kaoru could tell he wasn't proud of leaving that place so she dropped the subject. They approached a wooden door near them. It wasn't decorated like the rest of the teachers doors were. And the fuems of carbon was leaking through. Kenshin looked at the door and backed away, sheilding Kaoru's body.

"Stay behind me, Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded. "What's going on in there?" As if cued...noises of students screaming and panicking shed from the classroom. Instantly, Kaoru could see Kenshin's shivers. A rough smell of smoke soon came to him as well. Kenshin settled down and pushed Kaoru farther behind him.

Students now feld out of the room. More than half of them had blood dripping from some part of their flesh. Kenshin's eyes became a blank color. He felt like he was going to pass out. Those fuems mustive been getting to him. Kaoru noticed this and wrapped her arms around his chest, dragging him backwards. He couldn't sem to move from that spot. Like he was frozen or something.

Then the teacher slithered himself out of the room. Other teachers including Hajime rushed to his aid and to the other injured students. Hajime grabbed the professor's arm and wrapped it over his shoulder. The professor's face was half-way burned. Like when something would explode in you face and scatters. Soon an ambulance siren was heard coming towards the school. Students were starting to fear and ran out. No one could blame them.

Kaoru set Kenshin down infront of a pole infront of the school. She'd dragged his tiff body all that way. He looked up at her, still unable to grasp what he saw. Was he having a heart attack?

Kaoru slapped him a few times and called out his name. "Kenshin! Kenshin, snap out of it. It's okay...your fine, Kenshin." Kenshin slowly but surely regained his sanity and started to shake. What had just happened to him. Kaoru saw this and gave him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her slim figure and pulled her close to him.

It was as if he didn't want to let go. He wouldn't.

Kaoru brushed his long, red hair with her fingers. Kenshin was more afraid than she was. She could tell that there was something about that smoke that made him freeze. It wasn't just fear of fire back there. It was something more. Something...

Kenshin lossened his grip when he saw fire fighters run into the school with hoses and saw Sanosuke and Sakura run out. Sakura caught sight of them and pointed. They quickly ran over. Kaoru turned around, blushing alittle. Sanosuke saw the pale look on his friend's face and knelt down to him.

"Yo, Kenshin. It's alright man...everyone fine." Kaoru smiled at Sano for his compasion for his friend. Kenshin did as well. "I'm fine Sano. Really. It's just...the fuems...they made me stiff, unable to move. I do not know why." He was just as confused as the rest of them. More students fled from he school at this time. He turned to Kaoru. "Thank you." She nodded.

he leaned his head back against the pole. The school was calming down. Well the accident was. But the gossip was just getting started. News crews had started to arrive. Eager reporters and their camera men running as close as possible towards the schools. Interviewing students, firefighters, teachers...everyone to get a bigger scoop.

One even interviewed Seito. He kinda blew her off. But that was his way. He never bragged to anyone about his rescue. Most wouldn't even know it unless they were there. He was the kinf of person who would sneak up behind you out of nowhere and tell you these freaky hints about your life and they end up helping you if you listen to them. And then when you go to thank him...he says he doesn't even remember talking to you.

All Kaoru could do was get flashbacks of the teachers burned body. And this probably isn't the worst that could happen. There are so many other people in the world who get worse burns than that and make it through. So she had no doubt that the professor would. She glanced down at Kenshin. He was watching the comotion.

"Kenshin...if I may ask...Did you ever witness a fire before?" Kenshin froze. Instantly. The mere word and context she used it in struck him hard. He didn't speak. His arms started to shake and a sudden headache came to him.

He held his head for a while. Kaoru looked away. Sano and Sakura stared at Kenshin. They all seemed to realize that Kenshin had experienced one. Just his position and fear from this tiny explosion freaked him out...they could see it in his eyes.

It was around the end of the day when most of the firefighters left. Some reporters came back for more shots. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Sakura were still sitting dow by the flag pole. Kenshin rose from his feet, bring the rest of them with him. Sanosuke yawned. "Im hungry...any of you guys?" Kenshin nodded after hearing his stomach cry out to him. Sakura jumped up. "How about we go to McDonalds?" Sano nodded.

Kaoru stood still as the rest of them walked over towards the street. Kenshin turned around. "Ms. Kaoru? Are you coming?" She shook her head sadly. "No...it's okay...I'll just go home."

Kenshin watched her trail off down the road for a minute and ran after her. She stopped, seeing him. "You're not seriously gonna miss out on McDonalds are ya?" Kaoru smiled, taking Kenshin's offered hand and following him and his friends. Kaoru looked back at the school. It seemed to be perfectly normal on the outside. A regular school. But what would become of the inside once the school opens again? What would this mean for the reputation of the school.

Yes, every school has a emergency once in a while. But...something was different about this emergency. The firefighters should've left by now.

There was something else going on inside there. Something far more deadly than an science experiment explosion.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **WOo! Haha. I tried to make it long...but for me...my chapters are short (not that short though). Especially the opening chapter. Well...tell me what you think? How was it?

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
